Star Wars: The Dragon Wars
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Once the Padawan to Jedi Master Count Dooku, Hiccup now has a new mission. To bring about peace between the Vikings and the Dragons that inhabit his home planet. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**This particular idea just sprang up while I was watching the movie earlier on YouTube. It just seemed cool enough for me to want to do, and I thought, Hey! Why not? And so, this story was born.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.***_

* * *

"Night Fury!" = Normal Speech

"Night Fury!" = Telepathic Speech/Force Ghost Talking

' _Night Fury!' = Thoughts/Narration_

" **Night Fury!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Dragon Raid - Revealing One's Jedi Training!**_

* * *

As the story begins, we see an island coming into view in the dead of night. It was a calm night in the Viking Archipelago, and all seemed eerily quiet in the area where we know that any long amount of peace with Vikings was just a sign that something big was gonna go down.

' _This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.'_ says a male voice.

The camera pans for a close-up of the village. A wave crashes upon the rocky shoreline, sending a foamy spray of sea water disbursing into the air. Each building looks to be made of a combination of stone and wood. Smoke billowed out of some of the chimneys, showing that there were fires lit inside.

' _My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every house is new.'_

Next, we see a small part of the field where some domesticated sheep are seen grazing on grass in an almost lazy manner. And I only say it's lazy, due to their eyes being droopy.

' _We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only downsides are the pests.'_

The camera shifts to two sheep in particular. They're both grazing side by side, probably hoping to get the best grazing spots with the most grass for them to eat. Gluttonous little wool makers.

' _You see, most people have mice or mosquitoes. We have…'_

Something swoops down and snatches the sheep on the right, making the other sheep look towards the now vacant spot. It then proceeds to 'inconspicuously' scoot over to the spot in order to get more grass in its greedy belly.

Utter pandemonium erupted in the village as houses began to catch fire and reptiles with wings soared through the sky, stealing food and livestock from the village. The inhabitants of Berk, who we now see are Vikings, rushed out with weapons in hand to fight back against the flying reptiles. One in particular stopped for a moment and shot a fire blast at the screen, but a thick wooden door quickly closes to block the fire.

Leaning against the door is a fourteen year old boy with light skin, Auburn brown hair and green eyes. He's a pretty scrawny fellow for his age and seems to be a bit on the short side. He wears a long sleeved green tunic under a bearskin vest, green pants and fur boots. He has a brown belt tied around his waist, and he seems to radiate a power that most would deem as supernatural.

"...Dragons!" breathed the boy.

He yelped as his house rocked, having been hit by more dragon fire. He knew if one of these creatures were to get into his house, he might not stand a chance in such a cramped environment. So, he did something his father wouldn't want him to do.

The young boy grabbed a shiny metal object that looked like a curved, cylindrical sword hilt from a nearby desk and clips it to his belt before rushing out to try and help his fellow villagers. Due to his diminutive stature compared to everyone else, he was able to easily weave through the crowd. Over, under, between, you name it and he can dodge it.

 _'Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues.'_

This was proven by one Viking leaping up and grabbing on to a yak that one of the Dragons was trying to carry off. But this just resulted in the man being taken for a ride. The boy continued running through the chaos of the village, ignoring all of the warnings and the yells of 'get back inside' from the other Vikings.

 _'My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe that a horrific name will frighten off Gnomes and Trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't?'_

 **"AAAARRRRGGGHH!"** cried a Viking male as he fell in front of Hiccup, quickly recovering and greeting with a cheery/insane smile "Mornin'!"

Several other Vikings are seen rushing along wooden bridges and paths as they tried to move the livestock to safer locations. But when you're up against flying dragons, it's kind of difficult to avoid getting things like sheep and chickens snatched up from your grasp. But these guys are Vikings. To them, the Dragons are nothing more than an occupational hazard.

Hiccup continued on his way through the mass of fighting Vikings and Dragons as he tried to get to his destination without taking too much damage. In his own profession, he knew that getting wounded was just another metaphorical day at the office. Or in his case, day in the forge.

' _Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard…'_

"What are you doing out?!" he shouted.

' _...Burnthair the Broad…'_

"Get inside!" he too shouted.

' _...Phlegma the Fierce…'_

"Get back inside!" she ordered.

But like all the others, Hiccup just ignored her and continued on his way. He was determined to do his duty and help out in any way he could.

' _And Ack.'_

Hiccup ran past a Viking man who looked kinda like a yak. Amidst all the chaos of the raid, all he was doing was standing there picking his ear with his finger.

' _Yup. Just Ack.'_

Eventually, Hiccup was forced to stop as a large fireball exploded right in front of his path. He was then forced to block some more incoming fireballs using the strange hilt at his belt. He took it off of his belt and pressed a button on the hilt before *a thin, jade green blade made of plasma energy* erupted from the hilt.

He held the weapon in a ready stance before expertly maneuvering the blade and his body in ways that allowed him to easily block and deflect the fireballs launched by the dragons. Each attack that was deflected harmlessly hit the ground as Hiccup didn't even engage the Dragons in combat.

Once he was in the clear, a voice made itself know to him.

"Hiccup?!" gasped a deep male voice.

Hiccup turned around and came upon the sight of a large Viking man with a long beard that was done in many braids and was wearing a bearskin cape; a traditional garment of Viking chiefs. But he clearly wasn't happy that Hiccup was out and about.

"What is he doing out again?" Stoick asked a few nearby Vikings accusingly before turning to Hiccup. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

' _That's Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a Dragon's head off it's shoulders. Do I believe it?'_

Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw something that Stoick didn't. Something that would have gotten them both killed if he didn't decide to intervene.

"Dad, watch out!" Hiccup shouted.

He rushed past Stoick and expertly deflected several Dragon spikes that were launched their way, moving with the grace and fluidity of an expert dancer. Once the spikes were taken care of, Stoick grabbed a wooden wheelbarrow and threw it at the Dragon responsible for that latest assault. The resulting crash caused the beast to fall right out of the sky.

' _...Yes I do!'_

Stoick turned to Hiccup as the boy extinguished the blade on his strange weapon.

"Good job deflecting those. Get to the forge and help out Gobber. I'll cover you!" Stoick ordered, grabbing a large hammer.

Knowing better than to argue with his father at a time like this, Hiccup just nodded and clipped his 'laser sword' back to his belt and ran off to the forge. And while Hiccup did that, Stoick calmly brushed some burning debris off his shoulder while asking for a status report from one of the other Viking men.

"What have we got?"

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Oh! And Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" reported a random Viking.

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked.

"None so far." the same Viking replied.

"Good." Stoick said, sounding relieved.

 **"HOIST THE TORCHES!"** yelled one of the Vikings.

Some of the more burly Vikings grunted as they hoisted huge wooden poles with burning braziers on top of them. These fires illuminated the sky, revealing swirling Dragons of all types raiding the village.

Luckily for Hiccup, he got there with no incident and was greeted by a Viking who seemed to be smithing using a hammer for his left hand. He also had a peg-leg and a stone replacement tooth. Most likely, a hook would have been in place of the hammer if he wasn't currently smithing.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." he said to Hiccup.

"Who, me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup retorted, striking a bodybuilder pose.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" the older Viking asked as Hiccup put on a leather apron.

' _The meathead with an attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, little-er.'_

Back in the village, Stoick is busy giving the other warriors instructions about what to do to defend the village. More importantly, they need to defend their food supplies.

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."

Several Viking men move across a bridge with Stoick close behind, trying to get the sheep to safety. As they did this, a Dragon strafed overhead and shot at a building with napalm fire, lighting it ablaze.

' _See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.'_

 **"FIRE!"** yelled another Viking.

It was at this point that the fire brigade, a group of teenagers in Hiccup's age group ran in and began filling buckets with water to try and extinguish the flames. The group is composed of three boys and two girls. One of which, Hiccup is looking out for since he sees her as a sister.

' _Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Astrid.'_

As the teens walk away from the burning house after dumping water on it, a huge fireball erupts behind them in slow motion. This causes their exit to look cool and heroic in comparison to most of the other Vikings.

' _Their job is so much cooler.'_

Hiccup grabs his 'laser sword' and tries to go out and help them, but he's stopped by Gobber, who grabs him by the scruff of his shirt with his hook hand.

"Ah, come on! Let me out, please! They'll die if I don't get out there and help!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Oh, you've helped plenty already. And most of that helped caused more problems than it's worth!" Gobber retorted.

"Please, two minutes! I'll apply my master's training here, stop the Dragons and my life will be infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup pleaded again.

But Gobber wasn't budging. He actually began to go on a small rant about some of Hiccup's less than Viking-like qualities.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe…"

Gobber picks up a Bola from a nearby desk and holds it in front of hiccup as he finishes his rant.

"You can't even throw one of these!"

A passing Viking grabs the Bola and throws it at a Dragon that was about to make off with a Yak, effectively tying it up and keeping it from flying off.

"Okay fine, but…"

Hiccup closes his eyes and outstretches his hand. Gobber watches with slight amazement at how he seems to be levitating a Bola with nothing more than his mind. Something NO VIKING in recorded history has ever managed to do.

"The Force will help me throw it." Hiccup states.

However, the moment was short lived as an explosion from behind startles Hiccup into throwing the Bola too early. This made him hit a Viking that had come to the stall to get his Axe sharpened.

" **ARGH!"** he yelled as he went down.

"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber exclaimed.

"The explosion startled me! All I have to do is…"

Hiccup began to levitate another Bola, causing Gobber to panic a little before he started scolding Hiccup again.

"Don't shoot! Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight Dragons, you need to stop all…" Gobber gestured to all of Hiccup. "...This."

"But… you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup said, feeling a little miffed.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber said.

"Ohhhh…" growled Hiccup.

"Ohhhhh… yes." Gobber playfully growled back, like how one's father would.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw… Jediness contained. There WILL be consequences!" Hiccup declared dramatically, clipping his 'laser sword' back to his belt.

Gobber didn't seem all that bothered by this threat as he tossed Hiccup a sword, which he caught with relative ease even though he needed to hold it with both hands.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup quickly moved over to a grinder and began to sharpen the edges of the blade he was working with. But his mind was not entirely on his work.

' _One day I'll get out there. Because killing a Dragon is everything around here, although I sorely wish it wasn't.'_

You see, unlike everyone else in Berk, Hiccup didn't want to kill Dragons. He was trying to find a peaceful solution to ending the war between the Vikings and the Dragons. But while he's thinking of doing that, he's going over several of the Dragons that invade Berk. One of them is a bipedal dragon with wings for arms that scared off a flock of seagulls as it landed near a storehouse.

' _A Nadder is enough to get a young Viking at least noticed around here.'_

The Nadder climbed up to the roof of the house and began ripping it apart and sending sheep scattering to find cover. Elsewhere, a few hippo-like Dragons called Gronkles are seen plucking fish from drying racks before flying off with their catch like some sort of reptilian pelicans.

' _Gronckles are tough. Killing one of them would at least get Snotlout or Tuffnut a girlfriend if they lived.'_

A snake-like Dragon head slithers its way to a storehouse and begins to fill it with green colored gas that it exhales from its mouth.

' _A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status to most Berkians.'_

A second head pokes through the door and ignites the gas with a spark from its mouth, causing the whole thing to go up in an explosion of fire. The two heads fly through the fire and smoke to reveal that the two heads are attached to one body. Kind of like siamese twins. It flies past Stoick as he got to the top of the catapult tower.

 **"They found the sheep!"** yelled the catapult operator.

 **"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"** Stoick ordered, having to yell over the utter pandemonium of the raid.

The operators of the catapults take aim at some Dragons before their leader gives the command.

 **"Fire!"**

Rocks are lobed at a few flying Nadders… just as a huge red Dragon whips past, shooting the base of the catapult with sticky fire. This fire is likely formed from Kerosene Gel.

' _And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.'_

The huge Dragon emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin. If one were to ever come face to face with this baby, they'd definitely understand why they call it a Monstrous Nightmare.

Seeing the danger he and his men were in due to this flaming beast, Stoick grabbed his hammer and ordered his men to leave.

"Reload! I'll take care of this."

And so, Stoick the Vast begins to take on the Nightmare face to face. And by that, I mean he's practically slapping it silly using a war hammer.

Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead, causing the catapult crew to duck at the sound. Within the blacksmith stall, Hiccup stops working as he too hears the sound of the one creature said to be a legend among the Vikings.

' _But the ultimate prize to these Vikings is the Dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-'_

 **"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"** yelled a Viking.

Vikings everywhere try to take shelter as they tried to predict where the attack would hit. The moaning steadily gets louder and louder as the Night Fury gets closer and closer. At the catapult where Stoick and the Nightmare were doing battle, the Dragon suddenly stops fighting and takes flight as it tries to get away.

Stoick looks skyward and comes to a startling realization. Luckily, his instincts are sharp, and his reflexes are sharper.

 **"JUMP!"** he shouts frantically.

He and the other Viking men working on the catapult get out of the way just in the nick of time as a purple energy blast hits the catapult, causing it to explode as though it were hit by an artillery shell.

' _This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…'_

The smoke clears, revealing the smoldering remains of what was once the catapult.

' _...Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. And I intend to keep it that way, because the Force tells me to do so. It speaks to me.'_

In the stall, Gobber quickly trades his hammer for an axe. After making sure that it's secure, he runs out of the Blacksmith stall.

"Man the fort, Hiccup! They need me out there!" Gobber ordered.

Before he left, he quickly turned around and gave Hiccup some final orders.

"Stay. Put. There." upon seeing Hiccup's face, he adds "You know what I mean."

Gobber unleashed a war cry as he ran into the fray, completely oblivious to the look on Hiccup's face. Not even bothering to grab his 'laser sword', Hiccup ran out into the fray. He ignored all of the warnings from the other Vikings as they tried to grab him and get him back in the forge.

"Hiccup, where are you going?!" cried one Viking.

"Get back here!" shouted a Viking woman.

"Sorry, but there's something important that I need to do!" was Hiccup's response.

On one of the houses below, Nadders have cornered a flock of sheep, ready to pounce on them. These particular Nadders are lead by a male Nadder who is primarily orange and pale green in his color combination, with some light blue on his nose and legs.

But before the Nadders could pounce, Stoick appears in time to save the sheep by throwing fishnets over the Dragons. The surprised Nadders are easily caught as Stoick and his men rush in. One of the Nadders manages to get it's head freed from the net by shooting a burst of its Magnesium flame. However, Stoick is quick to hold its jaw shut.

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them." Stoick warned.

Back up on the upper plain, Hiccup manages to make it to the cliffside where he gets on his knees and begins to meditate. Peaceful orchestra music begins to play in the background as he is surrounded by an aura of calming light. It's always come easy to Hiccup, meditation. Whenever he felt down or when Snotlout and the twins' bullying became too much for him to handle, he would just meditate on the Light Side of the Force and expel his negative feelings without lashing out.

There were exceptions to this, sometimes, as he would then take the time to practice his swordsmanship skills out in the forest and keep his abilities sharp. But I'm getting off topic here.

Hiccup reached out with the Force and tried to find the Force Signature of the Night Fury, hoping to communicate with it telepathically in order to try and meet it in person. When he felt a pull that felt different from all of the other Dragons, Hiccup reached out and grabbed onto it.

"Hello? Night Fury, can you hear me?" Hiccup telepathically asked.

"What the?! Who is this? Who are you? What do you want?" asked a male voice that sounded around his age.

"Easy, friend. My name is Hiccup. I'm a Jedi Padawan that lives among these people. I mean you no harm."

Despite his reassurances, the Night Fury didn't believe the young man for a second. If anything, he just grew more and more suspicious. After all, when's the last time a human was able to speak to a Dragon through their mind?

"Yeah right! You don't fool me for a second, _human_! That's exactly what all humans say right before they try to slit your throat and make you choke on your own blood! Why should I trust anything you have to say? Besides, for all I know, I'm the very last of my kind and none of the other Dragons like me, even though I'm a member of their nest. You don't know anything about being an outcast among your own people!" he argued.

Hiccup mentally flinched at the amount of venom the Dragon put into the word 'human'. It definitely showed his apparent distaste for the Vikings. Not that he blamed the Night Fury. But he found himself sighing in depression at the Dragon saying how he knew nothing of what it was like to be an outcast amongst your own kind.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Yes I do. That's every day of my life." Hiccup mentally stated.

He could sense the Dragon beginning to regret what he'd said.

"It is…?"

"And that's why I want to meet you. Okay? I just want to stop all of this meaningless bloodshed between the Vikings and the Dragons, but I can't do it alone! I need your help to learn how to stop this meaningless war! Please… help me show them there IS a way to peace!" Hiccup begged.

For a moment, there was no response from the Dragon. Hiccup briefly thought about cutting the connection, thinking that the Dragon had silently declined his plea for help. But he was surprised to hear something he didn't think he'd ever hear.

"Meet me at Raven's Point. I will speak to you there."

Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he looked towards the horizon. He could see a faint outline of a Dragon that he knew to be the Night Fury descending down towards the forest in Raven's Point. Hiccup smiled and bolted to his feet.

"Yes…! Yes, I did it! I spoke with a Dragon and get to meet him! Oh, did anybody see that?" Hiccup exclaimed.

Only to come face to face with a grinning Monstrous Nightmare with purple and yellow scales.

"Except for you." Hiccup said dryly.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***Think about the blades that appeared on Lightsabers in Star Wars Rebels. The blade of Hiccup's Lightsaber looks like that.***_

 _ ***The music is basically the song from Star Wars called "The Force" from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope.***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for this chapter. But tune in next time for more on this story and tell me in the reviews what kind of Dragons you'd like me to give to the characters listed below and why. Here they are.**_

* * *

 ** _Riders In Need Of Dragons..._**

 _ **Count Dooku**_

 _ **Ahsoka Tano**_

 _ **Anakin Skywalker.**_

 _ **Obi-Wan Kenobi**_

 _ **Mace Windu**_

 _ **Barriss Offee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow… only ONE review for this story. Where did I go wrong here? At least the one who did review left ideas for Dragons I could use here in this story. But for now, let us begin again. For there is still much to see in this story. I just hope this one produces better results for your tastes.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Return of a Master - Padawan Versus Dragon!**_

* * *

Walking along through the forest of Berk is an old man who looks like he's in his early to mid fifties. He has gray hair and a thick gray beard, pale skin with fewer wrinkles than one would expect on someone his age, and he seems to be in pique physical condition despite his age. His blue eyes shone with great wisdom and experience. He wears an outfit that is mostly black and mahogany in color, and like Hiccup, he too carries the hilt of a 'laser sword' on his belt. It too his curved, only it has this kind of prong on the emitter that looks like a scorpion stinger.

The man paused as he heard a beeping sound and held up his wrist to see a hologram of a certain wrinkly green imp appear before him.

"Master Dooku, found your Padawan yet, have you?" he asked.

"Not yet, Master Yoda. I am nearing Berk now, but the village appears to be in the midst of a Dragon Raid. Chances are, my Padawan has gotten himself into a bit of a jam like he always seems to do." the man, now known as Dooku, replied.

The green skinned imp, better known as Yoda, chuckled at that notion. He remembers fondly the young boy who wanted nothing more than to prove himself to both the Jedi order, and to the people of his village. Hiccup is one of the few Jedi who are allowed to stay with their families should they choose to, but so far the young boy didn't seem welcome by the majority of his people.

Yoda remembers fondly the day that his former Padawan, Count Dooku, chose the young Viking to be his Padawan after Qui-Gon Jinn had made Knighthood. The young lad had so many ideas for improving the temple's defenses and even to try and make things easier for the people of his village that it seemed like his head might explode from the crazy things he was coming up with. Things like Bola Launchers, automated Crossbows and the like.

It did his heart good to see such a creative young mind trying so hard to make life better for everyone. However, he seemed to have the worst luck as trouble often seemed to find its way to him even when he wasn't looking for trouble.

"Unorthodox, young Hiccup's luck is. So too, will be his trials." Yoda stated.

"That is something that concerns me, Master. I'm not certain that my Padawan is ready for the trials that will lead to Knighthood. He is barely fourteen and has yet to see the true horrors of this war we have found ourselves in because of the Separatists." Dooku replied, voicing his concerns.

Yoda simply chuckled in response and replied with "Trust in the Force, you must, Dooku. Take the trials, your Padawan will."

Dooku sighed and simply nodded in response. He knows that it is the will of the Force that Hiccup take the Knight Trials and ascend to the rank of Jedi Knight, but he still felt that fourteen was awfully young for him to be knighted. Dooku suddenly tensed as he heard the sound of growling.

He looked past some bushes to see his student meditating as he seemed to be telepathically communicating with a Dragon. Though, which Dragon it is, Dooku doesn't know. But what was concerning him was the fact that a Monstrous Nightmare was creeping up behind him and he didn't even notice it!

"Oh, for the love of…" muttered Dooku.

He immediately rushed in and got ready to defend his student, but he was blindsided by a Boulder Class wreaking ball of pure Dragon fury. Dooku grunted as he made contact with the ground and quickly flipped over so he was on his feet, Lightsaber drawn and its blue blade ignited.

The Dragon in question was a Dragon with a long, thick, snake-like body and a huge head with even bigger teeth sticking out from its lips. It is pure white in color with bulbous red eyes that combined make it seem albino in appearance. Like all Boulder Class Dragons, this one has wings that are proportionately smaller than the rest of its body. Opening its mouth as it growled at Dooku, he saw three huge rows of teeth on the upper and lower jaw like those of a Whispering Death, only these ones are set in a chin reminiscent of a Dragon that Dooku can only describe as a tyrannical queen. Its body is covered in spines that are tipped red, and it has a segmented underbelly.

As the Dragon continued to glare at Dooku, the Jedi Master smirked at the prospect of a challenge that he might get from a Dragon.

"Well, you're magnificent! And you've got a lot to say, don't you?" Dooku asked.

The Dragon roared at Dooku in challenge and got into its own form of a fighting stance. Dooku too got into a fighting stance, setting himself in the beginning stance of Form II; Makashi.

"Well then, let's see if you can back it up." Dooku challenged.

Dooku and the Dragon roared as they charged at each other, ready to see who is truly the stronger of the two. Dooku leaps up into the air and does a forward flip before bringing the blade of his Lightsaber down, only to find himself forced to deflect a rapid volley of fireballs from the dragon's maw. The force of this attack sends the Jedi Master back a bit before the dragon flung its tail forward and launched several spines at him.

 **"WHOA!"** yelped Dooku.

He dove out of the way of a very large spine that surely would have killed him if he didn't deflect or dodge in time, and was surprised to see the remainder of the spines bring down large trees. As he inspected the damage, Dooku paled a little bit. He realized that the Dragons that live on this planet are the real deal. Nothing like those Krayt Dragon fakers on Tatooine.

He looked back up at the Whispering Death look-alike and grinned. Just from fighting against this mighty creature, Dooku already could feel a certain connection beginning to form with it.

' _A smart creature, he is.'_ Dooku thought to himself.

The Dragon seemed to be thinking the same thing as Dooku. It has never met a human that was so strong without having to be one of those bulky Vikings that it's come across many times in the past. This one is elderly, and yet he is fast, he's strong AND he's smart. A combination that just doesn't scream Viking.

The Dragon just wondered who, and what, this human really is. It perked up as it heard a familiar buzzing noise. Fighting this human would have to wait. For now, it has to bring food back to the Queen of the nest. And that means it'll have to find food from the ocean to please the Queen and avoid getting eaten.

Roaring one final time to Dooku as if to say 'this isn't over!', the Dragon turned around and flew away from the island, using its tail as a powerful rotor to aid in flying with its small wings. Dooku deactivated his Lightsaber and stared at the retreating Dragon. Sighing to himself, Dooku clipped his weapon back to his belt.

"Well, that was fun." he quipped.

He quickly began to make his way to the village in order to meet up with his Padawan. He still needs to inform him about the council's decision in regards to the Knight Trials.

* * *

 _ ***With Hiccup, Same Time…***_

* * *

While Dooku was fighting his own Dragon, Stoick and his men had managed to tie down the Nadders in the net. However, he found himself turning around when he heard the familiar sound of Hiccup's 'laser sword' deflecting stuff. There, backpedalling from a Monstrous Nightmare while deflecting fireballs was Hiccup, his jade green blade moving almost like a blur as he continued to fight his way to safety.

At least, that's what Stoick assumed was happening.

In truth, Hiccup had challenged the Nightmare, one warrior to another, to a small duel to see where they both lied in terms of skill. The Nightmare, at first, used some of its fire like a makeshift sword to combat against Hiccup in swordsmanship before switching to long range.

Not that Stoick knew this, and he likely didn't care. All that raced through his mind was killing the Dragon.

"Do not let them escape!" he ordered his men.

"Right!" one of them replied.

With that done, Stoick ran off to try and 'protect' his son. Like he really needs protecting.

As for Hiccup, he was running through the village as fast as his legs could carry him, his Lightsaber active and ready to attack and defend at a moment's notice. And defend he did. He spun around just in time to deflect two fire blasts from the Nightmare before running behind the remaining brazier that was standing. He yelped at the heat as the Nightmare's fire hit the brazier instead of him, but he could still feel the heat of the flame as the attack went on.

When it was over, Hiccup leapt out from the safety of the brazier and readied his Lightsaber for combat. This time, he took the beginning stance of Form IV; Ataru. The Nightmare also growled and got ready to resume this honorable battle… only for Stoick to jump in front of Hiccup and interrupt the fight. The Nightmare tried to roast Stoick with its flame, but came upon a horrible discovery. It reached its shot limit, as proven by the smoke that came from its mouth instead of fire.

Stoick smirked cruelly and readied his hammer.

"You're all out." Stoick growled smugly.

Stoick proceeded to pummel the Monstrous Nightmare in the face using his hammer, making the Dragon grunt in pain with each hit. Hiccup deactivated his Lightsaber and winced each time the hammer made contact with flesh. Good thing Dragons have very strong bones, or the Nightmare would have gotten a broken neck by now.

Shaking its head after another hit, the Nightmare decided that it had had enough of being used as a living pinata and flew off. Huffing and puffing from fighting so much, Stoick turned around to face Hiccup. His expression was clearly unamused, both by the fact that Hiccup thought he could take on that Dragon alone, and that he didn't stay at the forge like Gobber told him to.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know." Hiccup started to say.

Unfortunately, the brazier had taken more damage than suspected from the Monstrous Nightmare and its fire. It slowly broke apart and fell right in the direction of the Vikings holding down the captured Nadders, forcing them to run for their lives unless they wanted to get crushed under tons of wood.

The Nadders seized the opportunity and freed themselves from the net before flying away with all of the other Dragons. It seems like it was a tie between the Dragons and the Vikings during this raid. The Dragons still got away with their kill, but their haul wasn't big enough to have any sort of impact on the villagers. Hiccup and Stoick stared at the downed brazier for a moment, both having raised eyebrows at how convenient the timing of that was.

Finally, Hiccup broke the silence. But not with one of his usual sarcastic quips.

"...That thing's structural integrity was already compromised when I got here." Hiccup stated after a bit of awkward silence.

Stoick just placed his face in his palm at Hiccup's uncanny ability to make a situation seem less important than it really was. Although, now that he took a closer look, he could see that it was the Nightmare's fire that did the deed, not Hiccup's weapon.

"Okay, I see your point." Stoick relented.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, there's that chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the appearance of the Screaming Death in this chapter. Not a very long fight, I understand, but I hope it at least gets me more than one review this time. See you all later.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we go, everyone, the newest chapter of the story is up and ready to go! I am ready for this and waiting to read all of the new reviews that I'm fairly certain will come flying in! Also, I've been doing a few different designs for Hiccup's curved hilt Lightsaber, but I'm having a hard time deciding on a design I like. When I've decided, I'll have the art posted on my DeviantArt page (SaurusRock625 Deviantart). Without further ado, here. We. GO!**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Plans to Take the Nest!**_

* * *

Hiccup and his father soon joined the rest of the Vikings of the village as they assessed the damage caused and the amount of food lost during the raid. As it turns out, had it not been for a certain Jedi Padawan's intervention, they would have lost a lot more than what they had. And despite their soreness over the Dragons escaping, they acknowledge that Hiccup did the right thing in coming out to help.

"Tell me, Hiccup, how did you end up fighting against a Monstrous Nightmare like you had been?" Stoick asked his son, more curious than anything else.

"Well, you probably won't believe me if I tell you, but here goes." Hiccup said, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "As soon as Gobber ran out to help the others fight the Dragons, which I'm still avidly against, I took the opportunity to run out to one of the nearby cliffs. Once there, I began to meditate and channel the Light Side of the Force in an effort to communicate telepathically with the Night Fury."

"Okay, wait a minute. You expect us to believe that you spoke to the Night Fury?" Tuffnut asked, interrupting Hiccup.

"And telepathically? That's stupid!" his sister, Ruffnut, added.

The twins laughed at such a notion before Ruffnut got a puzzled look on her face.

"Wait, what's telepathic mean?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Tuffnut replied, equally clueless.

"It means that the Night Fury and I spoke to each other through our minds rather than through our voices. This works wonders, as humans can't understand the language of the Dragons. At least to my knowledge." Hiccup said, explaining the meaning of telepathy to the twins.

He understands that they aren't the brightest bulbs in the bunch, not too big on booksmarts. It's all brawn, chaos, and destruction with those two.

"Well, I'd say you did exceedingly well in your use of telepathy through Battle Meditation." said a familiar voice.

At least, familiar to Hiccup and his father. Everyone in the village turned to the source of the voice and saw Count Dooku walking into the village. This drew some ire from a few of the older vikings. Mainly Spitelout and Mildew, who had some kind of irrational hatred of most Jedi. Spitelout's hatred is mostly towards Dooku from when the aged Jedi defeated him in a one on one fight.

Mildew just hated the Jedi in general. This includes Hiccup. He saw the Jedi as a blight that goes against the very way of life of the Vikings. All their talk of peace with the Dragons. Such a thing is a bunch of rubbish to him. But he just held his tongue and pulled his pet sheep, Fungus, closer to him.

"Master Dooku." Hiccup greeted, bowing towards his teacher in the Jedi arts.

"It's good to see you again, my Padawan." Dooku greeted, bowing back. "I see you haven't been slacking off on your training, despite learning from the local blacksmith."

"I know that there may come a time where I'll need to build replacement parts for either my ship or my Lightsaber, so I figured it would be best for me to learn how to work with metal by working with Gobber as a Blacksmith. I learned all I know from him." Hiccup explained.

"Aye, that's a fact. He's a fast learner too. You must have been proud when he became your Padawan, Master Jedi." Gobber added, walking up to the group.

Dooku looked proud as he remembered the scrawny little boy who had first become his Padawan seven years ago. It is rather unusual for a Jedi to accept such a young child as their Padawan, but the council allowed it anyway. Dooku did a good job teaching Qui-Gon all those years ago, and many on the council were certain that he could do the same for Hiccup.

"Indeed. Ever since Qui-Gon Jinn made it to the rank of Jedi Knight, I had been most eager to teach another young one in the ways of the Jedi. And Hiccup has made me very proud indeed." Dooku said.

Hiccup noticeably brightened at the praise he received from his master. He wasn't often praised for anything he did around this Viking village, so hearing any sort of raise from anyone was a major confidence booster.

"But enough about me. I'm actually here on orders from the Council. You and I need to talk." Dooku said to Hiccup. "I've come with possibly disturbing news about your status in the Jedi order."

"What? What are you talking about, Master Dooku? Is everything okay?" Hiccup asked, worried that he might be being banished from the order for unknowingly doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Oh, everything's fine." Dooku said reassuringly.

"Oi, that's a relief." sighed Hiccup, feeling relieved.

"But, then again, not so fine." Dooku added.

"Master, you're killing me! Is everything okay, or not?!" Hiccup asked, more concerned than before.

Dooku just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why is it that speaking about the possibility of his Padawan being promoted to knighthood so difficult to him? He just placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and began to lead him to the woods, letting Hiccup guide them to Raven's Point.

"Come with me. I'll explain things better while we go and search for that Dragon." Dooku said.

"I'll come with you two. That beast won't escape while I'm around." Stoick said.

Only to be stopped dead in his tracks when Hiccup ignited his Lightsaber and pointed the blade towards him so that the tip was mere inches from his neck. The scowl and glare on his son's face would have made a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare flee in terror.

"You are not going anywhere near that Dragon, _Viking_!" Hiccup growled, saying the word Viking with so much venom, he could kill a Speed Stinger. "I know your kind! Despite my best efforts to stop all of this meaningless bloodshed, all you do when it comes to Dragons is kill first and ask questions never! I'm just doing my job as a Jedi to bring peace to this planet, and all you and your kind do is make things worse!"

Hiccup deactivated his Lightsaber and clipped it to his belt before turning towards the forest.

"Just get the village fixed up and don't follow us. I've had ENOUGH of this needless killing for one lifetime." Hiccup instructed.

And with that, he began to make his way towards the forest to find the Night Fury he was going to talk to. Dooku followed him after sending a look to Stoick, silently apologizing for his Padawan losing his temper like he did. But he understood where his young apprentice was coming from. The pain of loss that comes from great masses of death can be overwhelming even for the most experienced of Jedi. Truth be told, if Dooku was in Hiccup's position right now, he'd probably react the same way.

They ignored the teasing and insults thrown towards Hiccup by Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout as they made their way to the forest. All Stoick could do was watch on as his son went to find that Night Fury, not even trusting him to come along. Was it because of all the Dragons he's killed since Hiccup tried to make peace with the creatures?

He had to admit, that it is a possibility. Ever since Hiccup witnessed his first Dragon raid and how many Dragons were killed in that one raid alone the boy has tried to make peace with the beasts. He wanted to prevent bloodshed for both sides rather than encourage more of it.

So much like Stoick's dead wife, Valka…

Stoick sighed and began instructing the other Vikings to head to the Great Hall for an emergency meeting. He knew he had to do something about that nest before it was too late. Maybe afterwards, he could find a way to make things right between himself and his son.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy! He's so stubborn!" growled Hiccup. "He never listens to me!"

"Well, it must run in the family." Dooku quipped.

"And when he does, it's with this… disappointed scowl like someone skimped the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup added.

He then puffed up his chest and proceeded to do his best impression of his father. And I gotta say, it's pretty darn good.

"Excuse me, barmaid, but I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here? This is a talking fishbone."

"I understand that your relationship with your people is not the best that it could be, but things will get better in time, Padawan." Dooku said.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." Hiccup said dryly.

Dooku placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said the one thing that would definitely cheer him up. Which also happened to be something that was true.

"Relax, Padawan. Soon enough your friends from the Jedi, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee, will be here with their masters. Then you three can go out there in the world and learn all you can about the many Dragons that live here." Dooku said.

Hiccup laughed a little as he remembered all of the good times he had with Barriss and Ahsoka when they were a part of the same Youngling clan. They pulled many elaborate pranks of the other Jedi. Nobody got hurt, and they were funny as heck! Especially when they dyed Obi-Wan's beard and hair to look like inverted rainbows.

His hair wasn't brown again for a week!

"You always know how to cheer me up, Master." Hiccup said, looking up at Dooku.

The elder Jedi merely patted Hiccup on the back in response and the two walked into the woods, ready to find and confront the legendary Night Fury.

* * *

 _ ***At The Great Hall…***_

* * *

In the Great Hall, Stoick and many of the warrior vikings of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe were in a meeting discussing what to do about the dragon problem in recent events. The villagers were a little uncertain about Hiccup's treacher in the Jedi arts. Even if this guy is more of a warrior than a negotiator, his presence still made them feel a bit uneasy

But that was neither here nor there. Right now everyone was trying to find a way to put an end to their Dragon problems. They had to admit, if Hiccup could actually find a peaceful solution to ending this war with the very beasts that have plagued their village for generations, they'd at least give it a chance. And it seems Stoick shared their thoughts to a degree.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" Stoick declared.

He and his soldiers were looking over a giant nautical map that showed Berk and its surrounding areas. Stoick grabbed a large dagger as he continued to speak.

"If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" he said before stabbing the dagger into a foggy area. "One more search before the ice sets in."

But the other vikings weren't so sure about their chief's plan.

"Those ships never come back." said a random vikings.

"We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Stoick said as a rebuttal before asking "Now, who's with me?!"

But the other vikings were very reluctant to go to a place as dangerous as Helheim's Gate. It would spell certain death for all of them! Various responses came from the gathered men and women of these viking warriors.

"Count me out!"

"Today's not good for me."

"I have to do my axe returns."

But Stoick wasn't worried. He had a feeling that these vikings wouldn't be so willing to rush out to fight the dragons on their home turf, so he came prepared with a contingency plan.

"Alright. Those who stay will have to sit through those Jedi history lessons with Hiccup."

That got them all to agree with him faster than a rattlesnake striking its prey.

"To the ships!" shouted Phlegma.

"I'm with you, Stoick!" added Spitelout.

"That's more like it." Stoick muttered blandly.

He also, reluctantly, decided that all of these vikings couldn't come on the trip to fight with him. Some of them would need to stay and look after the children and defend the village. Hiccup is a decent defender in his own right, especially with that Lightsaber of his, but he couldn't defend a whole village by himself. Soon, it was just Stoick and Gobber left in the Great Hall with Gobber taking a drink of mead from his mug hand.

"Right. I'll pack my undies." Gobber said.

He stood up to leave, but Stoick had other ideas.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?" Gobber quipped.

Stoick took a seat next to his old friend and sighed. He looked irritated, burdened and unsure. But of what, I don't know.

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber replied.

"No, I'm serious." Stoick said.

"So am I." Gobber replied.

"He'd allow himself to be killed after you let the first dragon out of its cage! You've seen it and I've seen it! He'd rather die than ever harm a Dragon!" Stoick exclaimed.

But Gobber just waved him off with his remaining hand.

"Oh, you don't know that." he said nonchalantly.

"I do, actually." Stoick stated.

"No you don't." Gobber fired back.

"No, actually, I do." Stoick said a bit sterner this time.

"No, you don't!" Gobber exclaimed with just as much force.

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been… different." Stoick said, standing up and pacing around. "He's strong in this 'Force' or whatever it's called, but he doesn't listen to me! He's got the attention span of a sparrow when it comes to anything outside of blacksmithing and his Jedi training! I take him fishing, and he goes hunting for - for trolls!"

At the mention of trolls, Gobber got a bit more defensive and caused his own stone false tooth to pop out of place and fall into his mug.

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?" Gobber exclaimed, feeling confused about why Trolls only take left-footed socks.

Stoick sighed as he got lost in a memory of his childhood.

"When I was a boy…"

"Oh, here we go." groaned Gobber.

"...My father told me to hit my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Gobber offered.

Gobber fished his tooth out of his mug and used the bottom of it to tap it back into place, running his tongue along the tooth to make sure it wouldn't fall out.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Stoick exclaimed before adding "Even as a boy, I knew what I was. What I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy. He's something else entirely."

Gobber knew he only had one chance left to try and get Stoick to see eye to eye with him on this subject. So, he decided to pull out the big guns.

"I know that he's no real Viking, but you can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him." he said.

Seeing Stoick's confused face, Gobber stood up and continued what he had to say.

"I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again! Heck, he's out there now!"

Stoick looked as though he was pondering Gobber's words. He has a lot of thinking to do before heading out to find the nest. However, he knew that simply putting Hiccup in Dragon Training wouldn't work. Not without him allowing himself to be severely harmed or worse. No, he had to find a way to help Hiccup find a peaceful solution to their Dragon problem.

His eyes widened, however, as he seemed to have gotten an idea of how he's going to do that.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Here's the current results of the poll. Please continue to vote so that I may get the next chapter underway.**_

 _ **Charmander: 1 vote**_

 _ **Squirtle: 1 vote**_

 _ **Bulbasaur: 1 vote**_

 _ **As always, please don't forget to leave a review for this story telling me what you thought of the chapter. I hope to see you all again in the next chapter of whatever it is I write. See you all later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I've been away from this story for so long, but I felt it best to take a break from this story while I worked on some others. Though, I understand that I've gone a bit overboard on my story posting. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you guys and gals like this chapter, and please be sure to leave a review at the end. Let me know your thoughts, heck even flamers are allowed (But they will be ignored).**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Night Fury!" = Normal Speech

 _"Night Fury!" = Telepathic Speech/Force Ghost Talking_

 _'Night Fury!' = Thoughts/Narration_

 **"Night Fury!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Memories of a Jedi Master!**_

* * *

Aboard a ship out in deep space near the frozen planet Illum, Count Dooku was watching the latest batch of Jedi younglings as they waited for their instructor in Lightsaber construction. Meaning him. But so engrossed in their training, the younglings were, that they hadn't noticed him come in and smirk. His attention was mainly focused on a much younger Hiccup Haddock, the ten year old boy meditating as he tried to understand why the Force chose him to be a Jedi.

The lad definitely has some self esteem issues that need to be worked out.

"Master Dooku. You have arrived." he said, getting the attention of the other younglings.

"Very well done, Hiccup. Your sensory skills have vastly improved as Master Yoda said they would." Dooku praised as he entered the room. "I would like everyone's undivided attention now."

All of the younglings ran up to the desk where Dooku stood, each one trying to clearly see the Jedi Master so they could learn from him and benefit from his great wisdom.

"Congratulations are in order for all of you for passing The Gathering and harvesting your crystals." Dooku said to the children.

An Ewok child pumped his fist in the air and began to chatter excitedly, drawing grins from his fellow future Jedi.

"So when are we going to build our sabers?" a young Imperial Space Zabrak girl with red skin and black markings asked.

"Place your crystals on the table in front of you, children. Your lesson begins now." Dooku instructed.

The troop of younglings walked up to the desk and each of them placed their crystal on the surface. At first glance, the crystals are clear. However, once the youngling imbues their crystal with energy of the Force, their crystal will take on a color that matches the skills and personality of the individual. And Dooku can sense that out of the five students here, Hiccup and Ahsoka are the only ones who have a stronger connection to the Force than the rest, and will likely gain the iconic green blades of the Jedi Consular.

"Allow me to introduce the architect and Lightsaber designer, Huyang."

The whirring of old mechanical pieces filled the room as something surprising to the younglings walked into the room behind the desk. An elderly looking droid that resembled an explorer. Especially the design of his helm and the backpack that he has welded to his back.

"These are them?" the droid asked as he took in the sight of the younglings. "I swear they get younger every expedition. All have passed The Gathering?"

"Indeed." Dooku affirmed.

"Are you sure?" the droid, Huyang, asked again.

"But he's a droid. You expect us to learn from a droid?" said the voice of one of the younglings.

"Who said that?" Huyang demanded.

He was rather cross that any of the younglings would be so disrespectful to him just because he's a droid and not a flesh and blood instructor. Stepping forward was the one who asked the question. A rather arrogant looking Cathar boy with white fur and black stripes that made him look like a white Siberian Tiger cub.

Well, I'd say it's time that Huyang taught the boy a lesson in humility.

"Many years I have been on this ship teaching many a Jedi before you, and I will continue teaching many a Jedi AFTER you! Call me what you want, but inside my memory banks I contain a record of every Lightsaber ever made and the Jedi who fashioned them."

Huyang pressed a button on a console next to the desk and to the amazement of the younglings, a hologram projection of many different Lightsaber hilts appeared. There were some more iconic sabers such as those belonging to Plo-Koon and Kit Fisto. Even Master Yoda's Shoto Saber was among the holograms. But the one that seemed to really be awe inspiring to one youngling in particular was the curved hilt Lightsaber that Master Dooku had created.

"Which will you choose? A simple grip? The curved approach? One inlaid with the bone of the Carthusian Whale? Bastillon Ore or Black Onk? Well?" Huyang asked.

Dooku merely stood to the side and let the droid take over the lesson, finding his explanation to be quite humorous as it is informative.

"From the Battles of Rashford to the Peacekeeping of Polliock to even our peaceful days that exist today, the Lightsaber is a Jedi's only true ally. But how do they work, hm?"

Huyang knelt down and gently picked up the crystal belonging to the Cathar boy, who goes by the name of Shere Khan. And yes, he is aware that his parents named him after an iconic Disney Villain from his favorite Disney movie.

"Yes, you have brought me crystals, but they're all useless unless you can give them life." Huyang stated before asking "Do you know how to awaken the Force within the crystals?"

Shere Khan merely shook his head in a negative fashion, looking at the elderly droid with a newfound sense of respect. Something Huyang noticed, even though he had to get the last word in.

"No?" he asked, looking to see if anyone else could do so, but carried on when he saw no one could. "Then I suggest that you listen and learn until you think of a question this droid can not answer."

Looking to the younglings once more, the droid was actually quite surprised by one of the initiates. The Ewok child, who has gray fur and wears a forest green hood with a cloak that was held shut by what looks like the claw of a predator from his native planet.

"An Ewok? Rare you are to the Jedi. Proud, your people must be." Huyang praised. "Unique; just as your Lightsaber will be. Hold out your hand, Ewok."

The Ewok, whom we will call Lumat, did as instructed and Huyang took a hold of his hand as he lead him through the first basic step in building a Lightsaber.

"Describe what you see your saber to be."

The Ewok spoke in his people's language, describing his saber as he imagines it. And while only Ahsoka and Hiccup could really understand what Lumat was saying, Huyang immediately caught on to what was happening and put a stop to it.

"No, no, no, not what you imagine, but what you feel in your hand. Concentrate. What will make you strong in battle and humble in retreat? What connects with your Force?" Huyang asked.

Lumat closed his eyes and reached out with the Force to find his Lightsaber material. Immediately, his Force resonated with the feeling of the trees that were plentiful on his home planet, the forest moon of Endor. Opening his eyes, Lumat explained to Huyang what it was he felt.

"Ah yes, wood. Not a common choice. And only wood from a Brylock Tree is as strong as metal." Huyang said, tapping his helm for emphasis. "Let me see, where would we find that all the way out here, far from anywhere, deep in space?"

He pressed a few buttons on the console to turn off the holograms and redirected power to the lighting by the storage area where the Lightsaber parts are kept.

"Let's see what we have." Huyang mumbled to himself as he started searching.

A second pair of arms extended from his pack as he began opening and closing doors, idly mumbling to himself as he searched. Although, he did find something that he had apparently misplaced.

"Ah, I wondered where I put that." he commented before looking in another drawer and sounding surprised. "Oh! That's not mine."

Finally, after looking through two more drawers, the droid seemed to find exactly what he was looking for.

"Ah! What do we have here?"

Removing a drawer from the storage area, Huyang walked back to the desk and set it down to reveal that there were Lightsaber parts in there. All of the younglings, Hiccup included, gathered around to see just what was about to happen. They watched in amazement as Huyang rapidly put together a basic Lightsaber hilt that had no crystal and would work only as a wall decoration.

"It is my duty that by the time you leave this ship you shall have everything you need to build your Lightsabers and the knowledge of how to do it." Huyang stated as he set the Lightsaber hilt on the desk. "So let us begin. There is much more work to be done."

A little later, all of the younglings were seated in various places around the room with their chosen Lightsaber parts laid out in front of them along with their crystals. Almost all of the younglings were looking at the pieces that would soon make up their weapons with a bit of confusion and looked back at the various diagrams that gave instructions on how to build them.

At his own station, Hiccup was just sitting around meditating as he used the Force to guide him in building his Lightsaber rather than using an instruction manual. If there's one thing he's really gifted with, it's metal. Gobber said so.

And over with the Zabrak girl, Alyssa, and Shere Khan, we find the two building their Lightsabers at their own pace. Their eyes were closed as they used the Force to move the parts into place and put them together. Good thing too, because there are a lot of smaller pieces that one could easily lose in a place like this. Pieces like the screws, for example.

But as quick as a flash, Shere Khan put his Lightsaber together, crystal and all. Seeing her clanmate's rushed work, Alyssa sets the pieces for her own Lightsaber back down and sighs in annoyance at the Cathar.

"Can't you just take your time with technology like a normal sentient being?" she asked.

But Shere Khan just ignored the question and made a few flashy moves with his currently inactive weapon.

"With this Lightsaber, I'm going to challenge Master Yoda to a duel and destroy any Sith that gets in my way!" he declared arrogantly.

Dooku shook his head slightly at the youngling's arrogance, and could only hope that this one would mellow out with age. Although at this point, that seems highly unlikely. But Hiccup paid everyone no mind and just focused on his Lightsaber, his crystal taking on a green color like that of the purest emerald. A truly beautiful shade if I've ever seen one.

Huyang simply strode over to the feline alien boy and held out his hand. Not wanting to possibly anger the droid, Shere Khan complied and place his Lightsaber in the outstretched hand. Huyang partially stripped the Lightsaber hilt so that the crystal was showing and activated his magnifying glass. Almost immediately, he found a flaw in the weapon's construction. And not simply the fact that it was rushed.

"The only person you are going to kill with that, my young friend, is yourself. You have inverted the emitter matrix which will cause the power grid to backfire." Huyang snapped as he put the pieces of the hilt back together and returned it to the Cathar. "Light this and all that will be left of you and your Lightsaber will be your crystal. Start again. And this time, PLEASE, follow the diagram."

Undeterred by this sudden blow to his pride, Shere Khan simply set his weapon on the table in front of him and began the process of taking it apart so he could start again.

But over by Hiccup's station, Dooku was amazed to find that the boy had been seeking guidance from the Force in order to build his Lightsaber and saw that it was already finished. A curved hilt Lightsaber that was reminiscent of his own, including a prong at the emitter. However, Hiccup's seemed to curve differently and had these grips so he could keep a better hold of the weapon. Truly a work of art in Dooku's honest opinion.

Seeing that his weapon was finished, Hiccup hesitantly reached out and grasped the hilt before pressing the ignition switch. To his amazement, a jade green blade of plasma shot from the emitter with a *SNAP! HISS!* sound and the blade hummed as it flared to life for the first time.

* * *

"Everything okay there, Master?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. Just an old man lost in his thoughts, my young Padawan." Dooku replied. "My mind drifted back to when you first built your Lightsaber. Your grin could have split your face in half, you were so happy. Now, where else should we search for this Night Fury?"

"I asked him to meet me at Raven's Point. It's just up ahead." Hiccup replied. "So let's not keep him waiting any longer."

Nodding in response, Dooku and his young Padawan continued their trek through the forest. They have a dragon to meet and are determined to meet him.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Please don't forget to vote on the poll I have up if you haven't already. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
